Transformers Animated: Dangerous Paths
by Sawyer Kanaii
Summary: Daughter of passed military officer goes to Detroit to help her uncle with the Autobots. Also a countinuation of Transformers Animated after season three. Rated T for violence and gore and possibly her language.
1. Nightmares and New beginnings

_**GOSHDARNIT this has been forever since I've been on here, but I'm going to update my bio and explain why I haven't been on and I probably will be refixing some stories. But I am back. So Hasbro owns Transformers Animated, I only own the girl!**_

 _ **Italics mean thoughts or dazed off hearing!**_

" _She's lost a lot of blood."_

" _We're losing her."_

" _We can do it."_

" _But-"_

" _You want her dead? No? Then we have to."_

Then came pain. And that's in simple terms. She tried to say something, anything. Or at least release the scream that was building up in her throat. An ice cold pain sliced through her shoulder and a prick in her neck as well. Then, silence.

 _ **Three Years Later**_

 _The burning pain in her legs kept telling her to slow down or even stop for a minute, but she couldn't. She had to keep running. The metallic monster that almost destroyed her once before would not get a second chance. Suddenly, the scream broke out and she fell. The familiar pain shot throughout her arm all the way to her shoulder. She looked through tear-filled eyes and gritted teeth at her mangled arm, clawing her way from the monster that caused it. The room went pitch black and pain overtook every fiber in her body as red eyes approached her._

She woke up in a cold sweat, her heart pounding heavily in her chest. _Sheesh, it was only a dream._ A smidge of hope filled her soul. _Ah, crap. Never mind._ She looked at her metallic arm, energy surging throughout the wires. She sighed and hopped off the cot. The brunette slipped her father's dog tags over her head along with her regular hoodie. She was wary of her so called, "allies", after her accident, but thankfully, she was leaving base. She was heading back to Detroit, to stay and help her policeman of an uncle. The captain of the police force. Her bags were already packed up, all she had to do was get on the plane. Her captain of her unit, Mr. Lennox, was waiting for her.

"Miss Rebel, it's kinda sad to see you off." He shook her hand. She nodded her head and replied with, "Well, I'm headed back to my hometown. But, tell the wife and the baby I said hello." "Will do, Rebel." He grinned. She gave him a dead stare. "It's Rebs. Not Rebel. Rebs." Lennox shook his head, "Alright then, 'Rebs'. Have a safe flight." The two old friends hugged and Rebel started to walk off into the plane.

"Before I forget!" Lennox called out. Rebel turned around. "I know you don't want to work with them again, but..." He bit his lip. "They're coming back. And you and your uncle are going to help them and the professor plus his daughter." Rebel groaned as loud as she could. _Lovely. Now I'm definitely going to lose my life._ She rolled up the sleeve of her hoodie and pointed at her metallic arm.  
"This is why I HATE machines…" Then, she left.

 _ **On The Plane**_

She woke up from her nap, Breaking Benjamin bursting from her earbuds. She looked out the window and sighed. _I'm home. I'm back where I grew up. Where I first encountered them. When Dad passed…_ She drove the memory of that rainy afternoon and the casket being lowered into the ground. _Just forget about it… That was five years ago._

She saw the tower being rebuilt from the latest attack. She shook her head. _More trouble comes from these idiots than help._ She pulled a picture out of her bag. She was no more than fifteen. Her dad was there, with his brother, her uncle. The blonde in the photograph. _Captain of the police force. That's something to live up to._

The announcement was made for all personal to get ready for landing.

 _Time to go home._

 _ **So what do you think? Who do you think she is or who is her uncle? And what do you think about Lennox? Haha. What do you want to see in the next chapter or later on? Have a great day!**_


	2. Home

_**Alright, so just to clarify, Mr. Lennox was just someone to fill up space, this is not a movie-crossover. But, anyways, I'm gonna try to update as often as I can, I am not going to give up on this story. So, let's see what our fellow Autobots are up to.**_ _Remember Italics are thoughts or memories._

" _Stillness…then strike..."_

Many would think he was a stiff, loner, stubborn bot. But he was more than just a lonely bot. He was a friend. He was family…

" _Can't…pull in…anymore fragments…only…one way..."_

His last words according to Jazz, who seemed extremely saddened by the loss of his comrade. It just hurt remembering him. Prowl…their dear friend…was gone. It distracted the Autobot leader, Optimus and his crew. It distracted their leader during the celebration of the capture of the Decepticon leader, Megatron. It distracted him during Prowl's ceremony, even during the trial of sadistic leader and now, on the ride back to planet Earth. "Hey Boss-Bot, how are you feeling?" The usually energetic Bumblebee asked, who was surprisingly quieter than normal.

 _Truthfully, terrible._

But instead of adding to everyone's depression, he nodded and replied back with, "I'm fine." He turned back to the monitor and Bumblebee left to the cargo holding dock. He found Sari sitting next to Prowl's casket, just staring, seemingly deep in thought. "I just want to go home…" She whispered and retracted her helmet. Bumblebee sat next to her and looked at his fallen friend. Prowl…even though he was boring and dull, he was always there when it counted. Even if he was a bit of an afthead when they first met him (bothered him is more like it). Even though his name was honored for saving many, it didn't fix the fact their friend was gone.

"Hey Bee, can you promise me something?" Sari looked at Bumblebee with pleading eyes. "Of course. You can trust this face." He gave a goofy smile and lifted her up to his shoulder. She sat down and said, "Don't. **EVER**. Die on me. I don't care if Detroit is going to be wiped off the face of the planet, save me the pain." She realized how awful it sounded and quickly added, "And not just for me, so you don't think I'm being selfish, but for everyone else. Please…" She looked down at Prowl and tears welled up in her eyes. "I-I won't. I promise, just please stop leaking from your eyes" He tried to calm her down. Truthfully, Bumblebee would gladly join her in the leaking of the eyes, or 'crying' as humans call it. He missed Prowl just as much as she did. He took her in his hands and hugged her close. "I'm not going anywhere, Sari. You're my best friend." Sari wiped away the tears and sniffled, "Ok…oh Bumblebee, one more thing." Bumblebee looked from Prowl quickly to his best friend, "Hm?" "Captain Fanzone hired someone to help us rebuild the city and catch any Decpeti-creeps lying around." Bumblebee nodded, "I'll tell Prime-"

"You'll tell Prime, what exactly?" The old timer and medibot of the group, Ratchet, walked in with Arcee, an old friend of the doctor's that they had recently rescused from the Decepticons, trailing behind. "Captain Fanzone is hiring some new girl to help us out." Sari explained yet again, sounding quite annoyed. Bumblebee on the other hand, looked quite surprised, "A girl?" "Yes Bee, you know, what I am? A female?" Her voice dripped with sarcasm and she rolled her eyes. Ratchet growled, "He should tell her to go back home to her family, before she ends up like him." And with that, he stormed back out. Sari and Bumblebee were shocked. Yes, Ratchet has always been grumpy and rude at times, but he wasn't ever harsh or cold. Arcee sighed, "He means well…he's just been through a lot…" She followed him right back out. The duo ended up walking right afterwards, mumbling to each other.

"And we aren't?"

Sari observed her surrondings of her group of friends: Optimus was staring blankly at the monitor, displaying the blue and green planet known as Earth. Ratchet was with Arcee, who seemed to be talking to him in a hushed yet calming matter. Jazz sat quite away from everyone, just keeping to himself, while their friend, Bulkhead, motioned the two friends to come over to his monitor. There displayed a message from Sari's father, Professor Isaac Sumdac.

" _Sari, I hope you'll be home soon. Please let me know when you are even so much as a smidge close to home. I'm just so worried about you and your Autobot friends-"_

Sari shut off the transmission. Her father may be angry with her when she got back, but at this point, she was hurting too much to really care. "Yo, lil lady, he's just checkin' in of ya. He's probably all worked up with you being gone." Jazz piped up. Sari nodded, "I know…it's just…not too good of a time you know, with everything going on." Jazz spoke calmly, "I understand, just explain that to him when ya get home."

"Hate to interrupt the conversation, but you might want to buckle up, Sari, we're entering Earth's atmosphere." Optimus called out.

 _ **A Little While after Landing**_

"SARI!" Professor Sumdac cried out in joy at the sight of his daughter, running towards her and flinging his arms around her. "Thank goodness you are alright! But…you have some explaining to do, which we will discuss after we get the Autobots settled in." Sumdac stated, making Sari cringe a bit. _Well, that's my dumb luck._ "Well, Professor, Ratchet left with Omega to our base," The Autobot leader transformed from his robot mode to his vehicle mode, a fire truck, and one by one, his crew transformed into their vehicle modes as well. "Would you care to join?" He opened up his driver seat door. Now, Sumdac could tell by the sadness in Optimus' voice, not only he, but the rest of the crew, were deeply hurt by the loss of Prowl. But, said nothing.

"Of course, Optimus. Just let me tell you something. Captain Fanzone is waiting for you guys."

 _ **Alright, end of Chapter 2. Now, I won't be on for a week. I'll be without internant for that time, but don't worry! So let me know what you think, anything you'd like to see. Review please and if you have anything TFA friends, see if they would like to check out this story and that's about it. Peace!**_


	3. Memorial

_**Alright crew, I am back for this week, sorry it took me a while to send it out.**_

"Since you buggers left the city without any words, only that you'll be back, the city council was kinda ticked." The blonde man of the police force explained, leading the Autobots inside their base. Captain Fanzone became friends with the Autobots from when they awoke from stasis. "The city council debated on whether or not to kick you bots out of Detroit. BOOM. Gone, sayonara. I managed to remind them of the great services you provided us and how we'd be in bigger trouble, considering Megatron was on Earth. Isaac Sumdac buried his face into his gloved hands. "Oh, this is all my fault," he moaned, "If only I left him alone, none of this would have happened. "Don't sweat it, Dad. You didn't know. Besides, everyone makes mistakes." Sari said, placing a comforting hand on her father's shoulder. Fanzone stopped for a second and looked up at Optimus, "And I would like to say I'm sorry about Prowl. I usually hate machines, but…he wasn't bad…" He fell silent for a moment and asked, "Did you leave him back at whatever planet you bots come from?" Optimus shook his head, "I thank you for your sympathy, Captain. And, we all thought it would be better to leave Prowl here. Sealed off in his room to rest." Fanzone nodded. "It is after all, where he would spent most of his time." Bumblebee said with a sad chuckle.

"Hate to break up the sob story bunch, I really do, but you guys are kinda mushy for a couple of robots." The "new girl" as Sari called her, hopped off the conveyer belt and walked up next to Fanzone. "Autobots, this is Rebel, my niece." Fanzone further explained, "She'll be staying here to help you guys and keep anyone else from being a public nuisance." Sari nudged her father, "Thanks for the misleading info." "I wasn't paying much attention, I was more worried about my own daughter! OUT IN SPACE!" Sumdac raised his voice a bit, while the topic peaked Rebel's interest. "Went out into space, huh? Not bad." Optimus grew slightly annoyed with the commotion. First, Fanzone's niece poked fun at their sadness about Prowl, Sari and her father were complaining and it was all so tiring.

Before he could say anything to the young woman, she said something that caught them off guard. "So you fraggers are the ones that slagged up the city?" "WATCH YOUR MOUTH YOUNGING!" Ratchet screamed, leaning down and getting in her face. The professor about fainted at the loudness. Rebel didn't even flinch. "Oh yeah? Make me old-timer." Ratchet's eyes blazed in fury. "Why you little-""Hey! That's enough! Rebel, behave. Ratchet, cool it!" Fanzone barked, getting in between the two-story medic and his niece. Ratchet muttered a curse and walked away. Bumblebee (along with everyone else) were in shock. No one ever has tried Ratchet and if they did, it was going to be a rough day for them. "How did you know-" "How did I know what fraggers or slagged mean? Well you see, my father worked with your kind, like on the whole buddy , buddy level you and the girl are on, and that got him killed." She looked back at Sari, "My uncle told me about you. And quite frankly I like you, kid. So, im going to give you some advice." She jabbed a finger towards the Autobot crew. "Don't trust'em. You'll just end up broken. She ripped the right sleeve off her shirt, rvealing her robotic arm. Fanzone facepalmed. _Great…Here we go again._ "This is why I hate machines. Especially machines that come from different _**planets**_ that have no reason to be here!" and with that statement, she left. Fanzone turned to the stunned Autobot leader, embrassed. "Look, I'm sorry. She's had a hard life. Maybe if she stayed here she would calm down a bit more."

"Excuse me, sir, what in the name of Cybertron are you implying?" Ratchet stormed back in, ready to lose it on the next poor victim present. "Rebel is staying here." "COME ON!" Ratchet lost it. "I AM NOT HAVING SOME INSUBORDINATE BRAT STAY HERE!" "Ratchet, you don't have to talk to her. Just leave her be." Optimus said, turning back to the Captian. "We would be, um, delighted, to have her." "Delighted my aft." "RATCHET." "WHAT?!"

 _ **Later That Night**_

It became uneasily quiet as they laid Prowl to rest in his casket. For Optimus, it was a nightmare become reality. He never thought he'd see the day one of his crewmates left for the Well of Allsparks. But for Prowl, who wanted nothing to do with them at first, who was arrogant and selfish, saved them all and they city of Detriot from catastrophe. Sari was grossly sobbing, burying her face in Bumblebee's leg, who was sobbing as grossly as she was, oil tearing leaking from his eyes. Ratchet stood there next Arcee, sitting there solemnly. Bulkhead had laid his friend down in the casket, but he couldn't help but hope it was a dream. Jazz sat there in silence. He was the one to carry his dead friend and deliver the news and even though he didn't know Prowl long, they became close friends.

Jazz finally spoke, "Prowl, Master Yoketron would be proud of you. Well he probably is, considering you guys are chillin' in the same place now. I just wanted to say…we're all very proud of you…we'll miss you. Rest in peace." Then Bulkhead piped up, "Hey look…buddy. I know you would probably tell me to shut up and stop being a big crybaby…" And with that, he broke down. "He means t-to say you w-were such a great friend…" Sari stumbled out. "A-And we're really g-gonna miss you…" Bumblebee and his two friends started to sob harder. "You weren't bad kid…" Ratchet said quietly. "And you'll live forever in our memory… Rest in peace, Prowl." Optimus whispered. Everyone else joined together in a bit of a group hug.

"Rest in peace, Prowl."

Rebel sat quietly in her room, rubbing her father's dog tags, biting back a small cry. "At least keep my dad safe…"

 _ **ALRIGHT FINALLY DONE. Kinda sad, sorry guys. Love you all!**_


	4. Flashback

_**Gonna be gone for another week. I don't own TFA I only own Rebel. Italics mean memories or thoughts.**_

" _This is, at the very least, very impressive, Optimus Prime." The Cybertronian Council consisting of three Autobots: Alpha Trion, Perceptor and Cliffjumper nodded. "Capturing the Decepticon leader, Megatron is a bit, unheard of, coming from a Space Bridge repair crew." Cliffjumper piped up. The council surrounded him, asking questions about the battle with Megatron, the Omega Supreme clones, and Prowl's demise. The whole ordeal was actually quite tiring. If it wasn't already bad enough dealing with his own depression about his fallen friend, he would have to be strong and pretend nothing is wrong for his team as well. "But, disregarding that, you and your team have shown tremendous acts of bravery and heroism." Optimus nodded quietly, "Thank you, Council." Alpha Trion stood up, "Now Optimus, I'm sure you've…been acquainted with Sentinel Prime." That was the last subject Optimus wanted to be on. His past friend whom he stood up for and cleaned up his mess whenever it happened. The temporary Magnus had crossed lines and broken laws in so many ways, it was crazy. "And on the grounds of his reckless behavior, and the fact Ultra Magnus may not make it," He paused, "We would like you to take over as temporary Magnus, and if it comes to that, permenant Magnus." Optimus mouth dropped in shock. "Me?" "Yes. You've shown all the responsibilities that come with being a Magnus and a hero to all." Optimus stopped for a minute, "What about my crew and Earth?" "We can send them back to Earth with a new leader. Cybertron needs a Magnus and for Primus' sake, Sentinel is unfit for such a leader." Cliffjumper seemed slightly angered by the question. "Council, I appreciate your offer…but…" "But what, Optimus?" Alpha Trion questioned. "I can't leave behind my team…they've supported me and we have strengthened each other…and we have so much to do back on Earth, it's our second home." The words stumbled out of his mouth, no matter how hard he tried to stop them. "It just wouldn't be right…" "We can't not have a Magnus! Ultra Magnus is dying and more than likely will not recover!" Cliffjumper slammed his fist on the table infront of him. "Then find someone else." The Council looked at each other and nodded along with some hushed chatter. Optimus felt nervous. Did he just screw up another good thing for him? Perceptor finally spoke in his monotone voice, "The Council has one last offer: You can return to Earth and have the duties of Magnus, but, must remain in contact while on Earth. In case of any impending doom that you and your crew may learn about on Earth or if we find out anything here on Cybertron." Optimus shook his head, "No I couldn't…" "Yes, you can. We need a leader. And that leader is you." Alpha Trio spoke and the others nodded. Optimus sighed. ~Here goes nothing~_

" _Ok, I'll do it."_

 _Optimus walked out of the Council room, a fuming Sentinel ran right into the unsuspecting bot._

" _What the slag was that, Optimus?! Just because you 'saved that puny, filthy, organic world' doesn't make you a hero!" He screamed in fury. "And almost destroying Cybertron does? Or,parading yourself as a hero for capturing Decpeticons, that you made bargins with Lockdown of all people? Lying to the Council and poking fun at my team? Does that make you a slaggin' hero?!" Optimus roared with anger, then shock. Steller cycles of anger flew out the door. Then, he quieted down and spoke, "If that's what makes you a hero, then you can count me out."_

" _So, that's it?! I am Magnus, not you, Optimus_ _ **Prime**_ _. So you have to listen to me, AND I ORDER YOU TO STAND DOWN!" Sentinel screamed, lunging at Optimus, who just calmly stepped to the side and allowed the enrage bot fall over._

" _What in the name of Cybertron is going on out here?" Alpha Trion exclaimed, running over with Cliffjumper to the two Primes. "You have got a lot of explaining to do 'Council'!" Sentinel yelled, following the two bots. Optimus waited until they left to walk away to find his team and hopefully, stay away from any other crazy bots…_

 _He couldn't believe his optics, he just couldn't. There was no way Arcee was sitting infront of him, after stellar cycles after the run-in with Lockdown that she was there. Ratchet smiled sadly. Even with her there, their comrade, Prowl, was gone either way. They had all just left Prowl's ceremony in the Dojo. Jazz read off a summary of Prowl's life and how proud Master Yoketron would be, but it wasn't enough. All the leaders had written down was about his life, not his actual spark. Nothing about his character, how he struggled with seemingly so failing his master and then came out strong towards the very end. It seemed…emotionless. But it wasn't in vain. Now, listening to Sentinel screaming at Jazz…was in vain…_

 _He just wouldn't shut up. It grew hiliarious after a while. Watching afthead screaming with his big old chin rising up and down in the air was pretty silly. Bumblebee looked at Sari, who was also trying to contain her laughter. But poor Jazz looked like he might crack…_

" _Listen SP, there's no need to be disrespectin' my choice of leaving. Just workin' with the Guard, well, it bugs me quite a bit now, you dig?" Jazz responded back quietly and Sentinel screamed in his face, "No, I do not dig! I will be Magnus and you are under my command!" "I thought Optimus Prime sir was replacing you, Sentinel Prime sir." Jetfire, who was standing behind Sentinel with his twin, Jetstorm, said. Jetstorm giggled and responded back, "He is, as the Council said it, "Sentinel Prime is a bumbling fool when it comes to our planet's safet-""SILENCE YOU TWO!" The volume of the scream made the twins silence in fear. Sentinel stormed off, the twins trailing behind…_

 _His team was nowhere in sight and Sentinel came storming right towards him. "You really think, you can take my hard work away from me just like that?! I was supposed to Magnus! Me! And you and your team and that stupid ninja-"Sentinel's rant was cut off by Prime shoving him to the ground, much to the Jettwins surprise. "I've put up a lot with you Sentinel, but I am not going to let you disrespect my teammate with that loud-aft mouth of yours. So how about you stick it in your hard drive, 'Pompous Gas-Bag Prime'." Optimus' team ran up to him and Bumblebee piped up, "Woah, Boss-Bot what happened here?"…_

Optimus opened his optics with a bit of an unsettling feeling. As soon as he came out of his room, it seemed some of his other bots did too. But that feeling went away pretty soon…

"YOU SHUT UP!"

"NO YOU SHUT UP!"

"CHILD!"

"OLD TIMER!"

"BABY!"

There was a loud gasp, followed by the sound of metal clanging.

"OW!"

Prime sped into the room where all the commotion was taking place and sighed at what he saw: Ratchet was bent down next to Rebel, clutching his head and Rebel stood there, with her tools in her hand, her wrench lying next to Ratchet. "What happened?" "Well, you see, Grumpy-Bot here decided to start messing with my tools, so that's what started this and you obviously heard the names, so I threw my wrench at him!" Rebel exclaimed. Optimus facepalmed. _Primus, this is going to be a long day…_

 _ **Alright guys, im gonna be gone again on vacation, for my moms and mine bdays! So while im gone, think about what would you like seeing in the next chapters or the plot line. Also if you want to see a quote in the story, just send them in or comment them! Thanks for following and reviewing! Also, the 'Pompous Gas-Bag Prime' was what Optimus was thinking of calling Sentinel in Return of the Headmaster! Have a good week!**_


	5. Anger and Roadrage

**ALRIGHT. Sorry this chapter took long. Had writer's block. Anyways. Back on the story. Also shoutout to the anon named Darren, Prowl will be coming up in the next few chapters and I hope everybody has been enjoying the story!**

BIG WORDS-RANDOM

 **BOLD-HOTHEAD**

 _ITALICS AND UNDERLINED-NORMAL_

"Vut Sentinel Prime sir!" Jetstorm ran after his commanding officer along with his brother. "You are not being given the access to the Decepticon-scum!" "Move out of my way, soldier!" Sentinel shoved a blue femme named Chormia, out of his way. "Afthead." She whispered under her breath and turned on her commlink. Sentinel stormed through the Stockade doors, shocking some of the prisoners.

The Triple-Changer, Blitzwing, giggled hysterically, switching his face to Random. "OOH! VHAT DO WE HAVE HERE?! AHAHAHAHAHA!" His face switched to his 'Hothead' personality, " **PUNY AUTOBOT! I WILL CRUSH YOU INTO A MILLION PIECES!"** "OR VAT LEAST VOUR PRIDE LIKE VAT OTHER AUTOBOT LEADER-" Sentinel suddenly turned around and got in the Decepticon's face, "Listen here Con," He snapped, "That is none of your concern. So how about you keep your mouth shut and stay in line?! Got that?!"

"Pretty brave Autobot once the Decepticons are in stasis cuffs…a pretty brave and foolish Autobot at that."

Sentinel froze in his tracks and turned around to face the Decepticon leader, Megatron. Truthfully, Sentinel has never seen the leader, who called for many Autobots' deaths. Now, he was face-to-face with him….

"WAKE UPPPPPPPPP!" Rebel's voice rang throughout the Earth-bound Autobots' base along with the sound of metal clanging against metal. The sun was barely up and she already started the day out with her antics. "PRRRRIIIIIMMMMMEEEEEE! I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!" Ratchet stumbled out of his room, wrench in hand and fury in his eyes. He saw Rebel standing there with a metal pole in one hand, clanging it against her robotic hand. "Oh! Mornin' Grouchy!" Rebel said with a smirk while Ratchet growled, "You decided that you can get up, and just walk around here, bossing us around, like you're the boss?! No wonder your father sent you off!" Rebel stopped in her tracks and felt her heart crack a bit inside.

She gave a sad chuckle, "I forgot. You weren't there. Actually he died helping your kind by the hand of Decepticon scum. But nice way to start off a conversation." She gave sarcastic but sad chuckles and Ratchet stood silent. As if he knew, and yes, she was more or less rude, but… _It was out of line…._

"Look kid, I'm sorry, I didn't know-""Of course, why would you? I'm a selfish fragger, so it doesn't matter! There's oil by the conveyor belt for you guys and breakfast for the girl. I'll meet you guys outside." She waved her hand up in the air and walked out without another word. Optimus walked out, rubbing his optics, "What happened?" "We got on a topic I should have kept my trap shut on." Optimus placed a hand on his shoulder, "You didn't know, just give her time. Now," Optimus said, "Let's get the others up. It's gonna be a long day."

"I'm not afraid of you, creep." Sentinel growled. Megatron laughed, "That may be true, Autobot. But, it seems like your fellow Autobots are terrified of you." "THAT IS NONE OF YOUR CONCERN!" Sentinel screamed, whipping out his lace and sticking it at Megatron's throat. Lugnut yelled in horror, "Don't you dare hurt Lord Megatron! Oh merciful-""Can it, Motormouth!" Sentinel stared at the Decepticon and growled, "I am not afraid of you."

"EVERYONE MOVE OUTTA THE WAY! THE CLEANUP CREW IS WORKIN'," Rebel yelled through a megaphone at pedestrians, left and right. "UNLESS YOU WANNA GET CRUSHED, YOU WILL WALK AND PRETEND NOTHING IS GOING ON!" She got various responses such as groaning, complaining and more inappropriate responses to which she answered back just as bad. "Who knew someone else could have a bigger and much louder mouth than Bumblebee." Ratchet said to Optimus, in which Bee, was not pleased. "Hey! At least I'm not threatening to fight someone like she is." "More like she's chewing out Jazz." Bulkhead pointed out. "Yo girl, just chillax." Jazz tried to calm down the hyped up woman. "Chillax? Really? I'm in the middle of Detriot, surrounded by morons and robots and I've been out here dealing with retards since six this morning! It's now tweleve! Back to my question: WHERE THE _**HELL**_ WERE YOU?!" "Listen lil' mama-" "WOAH WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?" She raised her voice, a dead set glare filled her eyes. "It was from a song-" "I know it is. I hear it all the damn time from idiots who try to be all gangster and getting themselves in trouble." Jazz looked mildly afraid at the boldness in her voice. "So I suggest, that if you don't want to become scrap metal, you never **EVER** call me that again and I expect you to help. UNDERSTAND?!" Jazz nodded and walked off surprisingly quick just as Rebel screamed at another man.

"That lil missy scares me. Probably a lil more than Sari did." He looked down at her, "Sorry, lil lady, it's true." Sari shook her head and laughed, "Its fine. And don't worry about not being here in time, we got rid of the Lugnut Supremes and right now, we're just rebuilding bridges." Jazz nodded and walked over to Optimus to help him hold up a new section of a bridge for the highway. "How did your training go?" "Needless to say OP, or um, OM as I should say sir," Jazz corrected himself, "It's coming along okay. I just need to complete it. I'm not losing anyone else just because I wasn't strong enough." "You do realize it wasn't your fault Jazz?" Jazz gave a weak smile, "Maybe I'll realize it the day you do too." Optimus looked at Jazz and went to say something but Jazz turned away, obviously not wanting to be bothered by the conversation any longer.

"You know Autobot, you impress me with your bravery…or idioticy. Either way, it's impressive. I could…make you an offer…" "Slag it Megatron!" Sentinel barked at Megatron and put up his lance before turning around and starting to walk away. "It's your choice Autobot. But remember, that offer still stands…" Sentinel closed the Stockade doors as a deep chuckle lingered throughout the halls.

"Whooopeeee! Day of Operation Cleanup was a success!" Sari exclaimed, sitting next to Rebel in the front seats of Optimus' vehicle mode. The bots were on their way back to the base to recharge after a long day of work. Sari was ecstatic. She was going to spend the night with her Autobot friends and try to talk to Rebel. Rebel looked out the window at the sun setting behind the building, craning her neck to be able to see any little bit of the sky. Sari poked her in the arm and gave her a smile, "You excited Rebel?" "Please call me Rebs. I don't ever try with the bots cuz they wouldn't listen. " "Hey Rebs, I could call you Rebs if you wanted-" "Optimus, please, just stick to Rebel." She sighed and looked at Sari, "To answer your question: Sure, I guess."

 _Oh great, just kill me now._

 **Alright end of chapter 5. Hope you guys have a great week and let me know what you want in this story or ideas please! Thank you to all who have read, favorited and followed the story!**


	6. Memories

**Hey guys! Hope everyone's had a good week so far! Now we are onto Chapter Six of our story and who knows? Maybe we'll see some Prowl in this one! Also, this chapter has some gore in it, so just warning you.**

"WILL YOU GUYS SHUT UP ALREADY?!" Rebel was struggling on the brink of sanity, trying not to choke the spark out of Sari. When the word karaoke was brought up, she should have left. But no, stupid her decided it might not be that bad. Chill out for a little bit. Sari wasn't that bad, at least she could have kept a tune, unlike Bumblebee or Bulkhead, who tried to outmatch each other in a singing battle. The ruckus caused Ratchet to throw a wrench at the two mechs' heads but didn't cease the terrible events about to happen. She had to admit, Jazz was actually, pretty great at singing. He picked the song "What a Wonderful World" for, what she guessed, as a memorial to his dear friend Prowl. The song was accurate and…quite soothing. Optimus seemed embarrassed to sing, admitting he had not sang since his Autobot Academy days and Arcee decided to sit out. Ratchet on the other hand...did not seem too nervous to sing. He merely just smiled at Rebel and tried to hide a grin. "Noooo…You got to be kidding! This bucket of bolts can't sing." She snapped her neck to Optimus, "Please don't let him sing…He's only doing this to mess with me! Optimus c'mon! Cut me some slack!" "Cut you some slack?! HA! Funny joke!" Ratchet laughed, looking down at Rebel. "You haven't been doing us slag since you got here!" "Hey Ratchet, just leave her be. Sure, she's been hard on us, but at least she got people outta our way today." Jazz piped up.

Ratchet grumbled a bit but sat back down, letting Sari stand up and start singing a Fall Out Boy song. Rebel sat down, her back to a wall and just quietly listened. She remembered her mom and dad used to sit in the base and singalong with her when she was younger, before she died…

Rebel sighed quietly. Her father never really told her the story of what happened to her mom only that she was 'in a better place'. Which could be true, but at the same time…it hurt. Not that she wasn't used to it by now, she thought to herself. _I have gone through so much…It should be numb by now…_ But it wasn't. Physical pain was different from emotional. The physical damage to her healed or was able to be fixed. Her emotional hurt, the loss of her mother and then her father, the only real one she remember raising her without it being a fading memory was yanked away from her. She clenched her teeth and snapped her hair tie against her wrist to keep the tears from falling. She quietly got up and silently slid off to her room that she would be staying in with Sari. No one noticed that she left…

She laid down on her side in the giant tire makeshift bed that Bulkhead had made one for her and Sari. She reached under her pillow and pulled out two pictures: one of a younger her with her parents and the other, a few years old picture of her and her father, laughing together. This time when the tears came, she allowed them to soak her pillow, trying to keep her sobs' volume to a minimum. It hurt so much. She felt like screaming into her pillow until the empty hole in her heart would disappear. But it wouldn't help. Having the others' see her cry would make her seem weak and pathetic. She had to keep strong, fake it until she made it…

The others had gone to bed, they had realized Rebel left, but figured she just went to bed. She was grumpy all the time, so maybe, just maybe sleep would help her. Sari felt something was out of the ordinary. She walked into the room she and Rebel were to share and saw Rebel lying on her side. One would think that Rebel was already asleep. If it weren't for her shaking and the barely audible whimpers. Sari ran over to Rebel's makeshift bed and shook her shoulder. "Hey, Rebs are you ok?" She whispered and Rebel's tear-filled eyes cut a glare at her, "Y-Yeah, I'm perfectly fine. What the slag are you talking about?!" She tried to sound tough, trying to hide the pictures from Sari, but it was too late. "What happened to them?" Great, she was asking questions now… Rebel shook her head furiously, refusing to tell her anything. Sari bit her lip, knowing how this would plan out. She wouldn't say anything. She sighed and reached out her hand. Maybe…

"May I?" Rebel sat up and looked at her hand and shrugged. _Screw it…_ And took her hand. Sari's hand glowed a brilliant bright blue around Rebel's and it started with a quiet wind.

 _Sari stood in what appeared to be a base, stepping back so she wouldn't let the young brown-haired child run into her. The young girl ran into her mother's arms, a slender redhead next to her husband, a brown haired older man. They all laughed as the mother kissed her child's head. Sari smiled slightly as the scene before her changed. She saw a slightly older version of Rebel, about ten years old, and felt the atmosphere of heartbreak. "Rebs…Mommy is in a better place…where she can watch over the rest of us..." Her father choked up, kneeling down to the girl, hugging her and letting the tears fall down. "Will she ever be back?" Rebel asked, her small voice quivering. "I don't k-know dear…I hope..." Sari bit her lip, hoping it would be better. A new memory popped up of a thirteen year old Rebel running up to her father's office, covered in paint, with a red Autobot sign on her cheek. "Dad! Look at what the Twins did for me!" She smiled brightly, laughing happily. The father smiled slightly, chuckling. "Well, Sunny and Sides that paint better come off!" Sari closed her eyes and opened her eyes and covered her mouth to stifle a scream. Rebel was more than a few years younger than she was presently, covered in cuts and dried blood and energon. She cried out in pain for her father, tears running down her face as she ran towards a man's body. Oh no… Rebel held her father, a slit deep in his chest, dried blood around the area. Rebel's breaths came in fast, terrified gasps, muttering the word, "Daddy" over and over again. Sari felt her heart break in a million pieces. No wonder Rebel hated life as it was…she lost her own world… Rebel's eyes widened as it hit her. He wasn't coming back. She let out a heart wrenching scream till her voice went hoarse and nothing would come out. Sari turned away from the scene, having to get away. She wasn't prepared for what happened next._

 _Rebel looked her normal self, except furious. She screamed out into the dark, "Coward! Where are you?! You fraggin' piece of slag, where are you?!" The Decepticon stepped out from the darkness, blue and yellow were his colors, with a red visor. A Decepticon Sari knew all too well. Soundwave. "Foolish human. You cannot destroy Soundwave. Many have tried to Destroy Soundwave, but failed. Now, prepared for phase: Destruction." Rebel let out a yell and ran after Soundwave, taking out her gun. It looked like a normal shotgun, only with Cybertronian energy surging through it. A bullet rang out with a bang, hitting Soundwave in the shoulder, causing him to fall to his knee. She struck him in the knee with another bullet, before shooting multiple at him. Some missed him and others caught him in various places such as his chest plating and shoulders. He swat her with his hand and she went flying to the ground. She got up with a busted lip, spitting out a blood and spit mixture, shooting another bullet at his visor, creating a hole and cracks in it. He grabbed her by her leg, tightening his grip on it and causing her to cry out in pain. She shot his hand and he released her, but he caught her by the arm before she collided with the concrete. Sari shuddered and he started to pulling on Rebel's arm, the sounds of bones crushing and Rebel's cries for help where becoming too much for Sari. She covered her eyes as she heard a pop and a loud, blood curdling scream._

Sari let out a cry, being yanked back into reality. She opened her eyes to see Rebel gripping onto her hand for dear life, her sobs now audible. Sari looked at her and went to hug the girl. "You poor girl…" Sari couldn't believe it. Rebel returned the hug, biting down on her lip to try to calm herself down. Sari released her. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have." "No it's fine. I got to see what happened to you and I can say the same." Rebel smiled with tears in her eyes, for the first time, looking calm for once. Like that little girl in the memories came back for the first time in five years. Sari nodded, "I can understand why you are so hard on others. And… if you ever need anything, don't hesitate…you're a part of our team. And our team is a family, which means you can't be alone!" Sari smiled. Rebel returned it with a small smile and a nod. "But for now, we still got to investigate Dinobot Island soon and clean up the rest of Detroit." Rebel nodded and turned around to lay back down and Sari went into the other bed, turning off the lights. "Hey Sari?" "Yeah, Rebs?" "Thanks." Rebel smiled softly, drifting off to sleep before she could hear Sari's response.

 _Rebel was standing in the mist of the destruction of an island, her hand covered her mouth. "Oh God…Is anybody out there..?" She cried out loud, fear starting to take ahold of her as she ran as fast as she could, trying to get away from the smell of death and destruction. She closed her eyes, not slowing down, until she ran into something metal and fell to the ground. She was about ready to yell, scream or fight, until she opened her eyes and saw a gold and black mech with a blue visor with his hand reached out to her. He had the appearance of a samurai from Earth and she knew who it was. It was Prowl, the Autobot's fallen friend, who died saving everyone. She took the hand and stood up. He smiled at her and she turned around. The destruction was gone. She looked back at him and he spoke, "Keep my friends safe. Everything will be alright in the end." Before she could respond, he ran deeper into the forest and was gone._

"OP! We got the Council on the line, along with SP!" Jazz yelled as Rebel walked out tiredly into the room, rubbing her eyes. Optimus stood in front of the monitor, looking quite worried as the ugliest retard Rebel had ever seen appeared on screen along with a few other robots appeared quite saddened. "Optimus, it is with great regret that we must inform of the passing of Ultra Magnus.." Alpha Trion spoke softly.

"It's time for you to take his place…"

 **YEP FINALLY DONE WITH THIS CHAPTER. TOOK ME FOREVER. Sorry guys I was drawing a blank but im back in business! So yeah, Ultra Magnus is dead and Optimus is Magnus! Sentinel's gonna be piiiiisssssseeeeddd. Let me know what you guys think also on Rebel's backstory! I'll try to release another chapter soon! Love you guys!**


	7. Magnus

**Sorry this took so long, school recently started and I'm taking advanced classes, blah blah blah. Anyways…Chapter 7 peeps! Ultra Magnus is dead! DUNDUNDUN!**

Optimus was in shock. Even though Ultra Magnus was near death just a few days ago, he still hoped the Supreme Autobot commander would pull through.

Only this time, he didn't.

Optimus came to his senses and looked back at the monitor of the Council and Sentinel. Optimus shuddered at Sentinel, his eyes filled with fury and anger and jealousy.

He shook it off and looked at the Council, "I understand, sir."

"I understand sir. This is unacceptable! An Autobot Academy washout can't be Magnus!" Sentinel roared. Optimus cringed a bit.

 _Here we go again…_

"Sentinel, I suggest, you keep quiet." Alpha Trion spoke calmly and then turned his attention back to Optimus.

"Are you actually going to let this insubordinit washout take charge of all of Cybertron?" Sentinel continued. "Your Honor, this matience bot won't even be on Cybertron to take rule! You obviously can't let him stay on that pathetic mudball of a-"

"Hey! Jackass!"

Everyone went quiet and looked to Rebel, who was shooting daggers towards Sentinel.

"Another pet, Optimus?" Sentinel chuckled, "Needed a new team member to replace the-"

"Sentinel, that's enough!" Before Alpha Trion could say anything, another voice rang out. It belonged to Jazz, whose visor filled with rage and fury.

"It's one thing to be insulted and disrespectin' people, but to poke fun of a fallen teammate and friend," his engines revved, "I can't imagine what kind of Autobot would do that."

"Are you accusing me of-"

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" Alpha Trion's voice boomed over the speakers of the monitor, leaving the room silent.

"Sentinel, if you had let me finished," The Council leader seemed quite annoyed at this point, "I was going to ask Optimus if he would be willing to come to Cybertron to make a speech."

Optimus sighed, "No offense your Honor, but I got so much work here and I don't think I should leave."

"Optimus," Ratchet walked up to him, eyes filled with understanding.

"I can watch over them. I'm old, not obsolete." He raised an eye at Bumblebee who was snickering a bit to Bulkhead.

Optimus felt torn. For the few hours or even days he would be gone, a lot could go wrong. The people of Detriot could decide to kick them out, or Rebel could end up making Ratchet mad and have him storm out, if Bulkhead could get the Space Bridge running, it could break after he left…There was no telling what could happen.

But he looked at Ratchet, who nodded and looked at the death glare of Sentinel, the same one he gave him the day of their trial after…Archa Seven.

Optimus bit his lip.

 _Oh to hell with it._

"I'll go."

Sentinel's groan echoed throughout the base and Alpha Trion nodded. "We will be expecting you, Commander."

The monitor turned off and their faces disappeared.

Optimus breathed a sigh of relief and faced his team and examined their faces. Ratchet gave a look of understand along with Arcee and Sari. Bumblebee and Bulkhead just sat in silence, staring at him. Jazz and Rebel on the other hand….were a different story.

Jazz was clenching and unclencthing his fists, the look of anger flashed from his visor, his teeth gritted. Rebel looked up at Optimus and glared. No doubt she was mad, no, _furious_ , with Sentinel as well…

Sentinel slammed his fist into one of the walls of the Stockade. How dare they replace him, the perfect Magnus, for some bot like Optimus! He hated just hearing his name.

"Mute it motormouths!" He screamed as the Decepticons began to slam themselves against the cells that held them captive. Except for Megatron, who sat there in the mist of the chaos, smirking.

"Why are you back, Autobot?" He asked, his condescendin g smirk growing slightly.

"It's my job to watch the prisoners!" He yelled back at the Decepticon leader.

"Hmm…is it really? I would think they would give that job to a more sophisticated Autobot, like… the one who captured me."

Sentinel let out a low growl, "Watch it, Decepti-creep." He turned away from the Decepticon and walked out of the Stockade.

"Jetfire, Jetstorm, I need to go to the security room for a nanoclick or so. Don't let anyone bother me."

"Are you positive this is going to work?" Sumdac questioned, running behind Bulkhead as he started to press some buttons on the keyboard of the Space Bridge controls.

"Yes, Professor I am positive, for the hundredth time." Bulkhead rolled his eyes, countining his work.

Optimus and the rest of his crew sat and watched the two bicker and squabbled here and there, then Sari joined in when she offered her help.

Rebel sat on a crate next to where Jazz was, who still seemed pretty ticked off, from the event just barely a few hours earlier.

She scaled up his arm onto his shoulder and sat there. "Hey, you ok?" No response.

"Hellllooooooo. Earth to Jazz."

"…."

"Lil' mama to Robo-Usher!"

Jazz cracked a small smile and looked to his shoulder. "Hey. Sorry, Rebs. Just kinda-"

"Pissed off?"

"Yeah. I guess you can say that. It's just," Jazz said, "SP had no reason to say that about Prowl. I mean, if I said that about Elita, he'd lose it."

Rebel nodded in agreement, remembering Sari told her about that incident. "Yeah, I can understand the pain of losing a friend or someone that's like a loved one."

She proceeded to tell Jazz about her parents and Jazz's spark cracked a bit.

"Damn, that sucks lil' lady. I'm sorry." Jazz gave a sad smile. Rebel returned the gesture and nodded.

"Yeah, I am too. But, it's ok. The pain we feel today," She pointed to her robotic arm and then pointed to him, "is the strength we feel tomorrow."

He smiled back at her and nodded, "Amen to that sister."

"Alright, Boss-bot, the Space Bridge is up and running." Bulkhead stated and everyone gathered around. "But, it only has enough power to make two trips: Your trip there and the return."

Optimus frowned slightly, "Alright, let's this done and over with." He took the Magnus Hammer from Ratchet and held it tightly.

"Wait! Optimus!"

He turned around and Sari ran to his leg, hugging it, followed by Bumblebee and Bulkhead. Ratchet soon joined in and brought Arcee along.

Jazz and Rebel were the only ones remaining.

"C'mon younging. You're not too 'hip hop' to join in." Ratchet remarked and Rebel cracked a laugh. "Hip Hop is a type of music. I think you mean, 'hip'"

With that, they all joined in a group hug and finally released the Autobot Commander.

"It's time for me to go. I'll be back." Optimus said, hopeing to calm his teammates.

"You better be. I was just starting to like you guys as a team." Rebel smiled.

Optimus chuckled and jumped through the online Space Bridge.

Alpha Trion, Perceptor and Cliffjumper waited by Cybertron's Space Bridge, waiting for Optimus to arrive. Suddenly, strong winds came out of nowhere as the Space Bridge came to life, blue sparks flying as Optimus jumped through and landed in a croucthing position.

"Welcome back to Cybertron, Optimus Magnus."

 _ **GOOD GOLLY MISS MOLLY!**_ **The next chapter is going to be even better and I apologize if this is taking a while, but like I said, I got school!**


	8. Author's note

Hey guys, I'm sorry but school is crowding me and I don't really have anytime to start or finish chapters for Transformers Animated: Dangerous Paths. Whenever creativity hits me, I will try to release a new chapter, but it's hard. I'm sorry guys, but I will finish it. For now, I will try doing songfics and such, but other than that, I can't..


End file.
